Flock Meet Titans
by ilikehats2
Summary: Max and the flock land in Jump and soon meet the Titans.They all end up getting to know one anothe runtil Ari spoils everything and Erasers come but not for the flock but for THREE titans!T just to be safe...MAX/FANG maybe Iggy and a certain Titan Im gonna try
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST FINSIHED THE THIRD BOOK SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

Max's Pov

Ok let me fill you in, we just left California just a few hours ago and we were just going through the motions. Why were we in California, cause we just escaped the School after being dragged there by Erasers and escaping before they brought us in. That was until Angel and Gazzy asked if we could stop and do some sightseeing in the town below. Being a good leader I agreed seeing that we've been flying for about Four HOURS. So we stopped in someplace called Jump name, perfect for weird kids. Angel and Gazzy looked around when we got to the street and Nudge began to explain to Iggy. Fang was leaning back and caught me looking at him

"Cool place"He said

"Well we better look around"I said and we explored the City. Total looked around as we walked and kept mumbling things like smelling every singal animal in the world in this city. Crazy Dog!

"Total be quiet these people might not be use to talking dogs like us"I said through clenched teeth but he just continued

"See any Erasers"Fang asked

"Nope"I said and just as I said that the bank behind us went into full chaos. I grabbed Gazzy and Angel as Iggy grabbed Nudge as the window broke into shards of glass and we jumped out of the way. For a strange reason a bunch of boys between 16 and one was I think nine walked out.

"HIVE FIVE EAT THEM ALIVE"The one with a giant eyeball shouted

What DOES THAT MEAN?

"What the-"Fang said as the nine year old flew off on an electric backpack and a Batman impersonator came up to him

"_Give me the money!"_He said telepatically making Angel cringe alittle.

"Back off Batman wannabe"I snarled and kicked him down

"Oh ya'll just made the worst mistake ever"A hill billy said multiplying and surrounding us.

"Max?"Gazzy asked

Just when I was about to say up and away some costumed vigalantees showed up,

"TITANS GO"The Traffic light shouted and his team began to fight only they were AMAZING and freaks like us...Who knew? I looked at Nudge and gave her a nod and she told Iggy to get ready to get his wings out Angel and Gazzy shot up as Fang gave me a nod and we both shot up as Nudge and Iggy did. Fang flew over to Iggy as Nudge came over to me

"Whats going on"She asked

"I have no idea but I say we watch"I said Hey if these guys are freaks like us they wont mind us watchinig right? Right!?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST FINSIHED THE THIRD BOOK SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

Raven'sPov

I began to finish off Kyd Wykkyd. Unlike the rest of my friends I was aware of the flying people with wings above us but since they werent attacking us,I was cool with it. I saw two guys about fourteen flying over head near a building. One with dark hair another with strawberry blond hair. As Kyd fell in a heap I turned to help Star with Seemore only he shot a pretty powerful eye beam that missed Star by a mile and Gizmo added his lasers which were aimed at the building. The building was about to fall!THOSE BOYS!

The dark haired one turned and gasped but they couldnt get out of the way.I flew to help them and used my powers to sheild them, the blonde one's hand just grazed me as I flew right next to them and the building fell on us. Everything went dark

Fang's Pov

HOLY

I turned to see the building about to flatten Iggy and I then the next thing I know a black orb surrounds us and the figure of a short girl maybe our age flies into our vision range and then the building fell on us but when the orb released us we were above the rubble.

"Fang?"

"Iggy someone's in there!Some girl saved us!"I said as he nodded

Iggy's Pov

The last things I felt before I called Fang was a large amount a energy and the soft skin of a girl's, Fang told me what he saw and I hurried to dig the girl out, I didnt hear anyone coming to help us but Max, Gazzy Nudge and Angel. Total sniffed the ground for her and I suddenly felt my hands graze over soft hair.

"FANG FANG OVER HERE"I called my wings still out

Fang and Max rushed over helping me dig

"Angel look for thoughts"Max said but I ignored it. This girl saved my life.

My hands ran over more hair then a forehead and her face. Max began to help me and soon I was able to lift the girl out of the rubble. Then I got up

"Fang? What does she look like?"I asked

"Well she has really pale skin, a red gem on her forehead and short purple hair"Fang said

"RAVEN!"I heard and felt the tension in the air get very thick


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST FINSIHED THE THIRD BOOK SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

Max's Pov

I stood in front of the flock as Iggy held the girl closer. The traffic light came closer

"Who are you?"He asked as his half machine friend turned his hand into a cannon

"None of your bussiness Traffic Light"Fang answered causing me to smile and the green boy to crack a smile.

"You have our friend"The robot man said

"Hey she saved MY friends"I answered

"Typical Raven"The traffic light said

"Max?"

"Yes sweetie"I said

"Should I-"She said

"Not yet...Who are you"I asked getting ready for an up and away just incase

The Traffic light hesitated

"Robin,"He said

"Cybrog"

"Beastboy"

"StarFire"

"And you have our friend Raven"Beastboy said

Iggy gave a quizzical look

"Angel?"I asked

"They're clean"She whispered which the green guy caught and looked confused

"Max,Thats Fang,Iggy Nudge Gazzy and Angel"I said"You guys are what mutants like us?"

"Well not exactly,we prefer Metahumans"Beastboy said"But Robins all human...wait are you like angel here to take Raven away"

Now I was shocked but Cyborg hit him over the head

"No,we're hybrids from a secret science facility...its a long story"I said relaxing a bit

"We got time, come back to the tower"Robin said

I turned to the Flock and they mosty nodded, I nodded and we began to fly up with Starfire and Beastboy who turned into a pterodactyl

"Cool"Gazzy said

"Which way"I asked as Beastboy grabbed Cyborg and Starfire Robin

"Follow us"Robin said and we did and we saw their house we all dropped our mouthes...

Raven's Pov

I woke up in the med bay with a killer headache.

'Some of that stuff must have hit me in the head'I though getting up alittle dizzy. I made my way to the door then saw that my cloak was off and put it back on.I made my way to the Common Room. I saw the flying kids and her friends there

"Raven!"Star cried as she went to hug me when I raised a hand

"Please,I have a headache and need tea"I said and went to get some

"You feeling ok?"BB asked and I nodded collapsing on the couch with my tea

"Raven this is Max,Nudge Angel Gazzy Fang and Iggy"Robin said introducing me to the flying kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST FINSIHED THE THIRD BOOK SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

Total's Pov

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME"I shouted catching the wierd kids off guard

"Total!"Max shouted at me

"Sorry but-"But she stopped me with a look, man how can Fang like her so much

Nudge's Pov

I looked at the Titans, Raven seemed really nice.

"So you're Raven,thanks for saving Fang and Iggy.I dont know what we would have done without them if they were hurt it was so nice of you to protect them"I went on

"You're welcome"She said leaning back

"Raven are you ok?"Beastboy asked

"Yeah...yeah just a headache"She said

"So.."I asked"Whats your favorite color"

Robin's Pov

Raven looked like she was gonna fall asleep any moment but I want her up when we start to talk

"So Max, dont mind my asking but what are you doing in Jump"I asked

"Max?"Fang asked nervous

"Angel?"She asked and the six year old gave a nod

"Ok so we were from a secret scientific facility we call the School, they grafted avian DNA into ours so we have wings and are abnormally tall with powers. We are always escaping the WhiteCoats since they did painful experiments on us...they were the ones who turned us into freaks and made Iggy blind"She said

"Wait he's blind but he doesnt show it"Beastboy said

"Beastboy"I snapped

"Yeah"Iggy said bitterly

"Need a place to stay"Cy asked

"Yeah we got more then enough room,"I said

"Really"Gazzy asked"Please Max"

"But-"

"Its ok"Raven said"You're safe here"

"Ok"Max sighed and Iggy and Fang began to whisper

"Um.."I asked

"Dont mind them Fang is just telling Iggy where everything is"Angel asked

Raven's Pov

I was falling asleep but I heard what Max said Angel sat next to me

"How come I cant read your mind"She asked

"Huh"I asked

"I cant read your mind but whenever I can get glimpses of your mind its a bunch of different aspects"She said

"Oh..its my emotions my powers are affected by my emotions"I said dosing off

"Raven"I heard Robin say but I was already falling asleep.

Iggy's Pov

After Fang explained everything to me I heard Angel talk to Raven about reading her mind and heard her put something on the table

"Angel?"I asked moving carefully to the couch right next to Raven I think

"Iggy she's asleep"She said as Total jumped into my lap

"Yeah"Total said getting comfortable

"So you guys hungry"Cyborg asked

"Are you kidding"I asked

"Ill make Steak then"He said and my mouth watered

"Um can you make that maybe five steaks"Max asked and began to explain to Cyborg why we needed so much food

"Dont you want Tofu"Beastboy asked

"No thanks"Max asked

"Actually can I try"Nudge asked still freaked from her time watching Hawks eat life animals

"Thats more like it"Beastboy said and I smiled as Cy and beastboy got into a meat tofu fight


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST FINSIHED THE THIRD BOOK SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

NO Pov

Iggy hung back eating a burger on the couch while Raven had covered her in a blanket carefully and had gone to eat at the table with her brother. Fang and Cy were at his other side while Max played video games against BB

"YES"Max shouted victoriously

"How..."BB asked"Im the champ"

"Not anymore grass stain"Cy said laughing

Over all the noise Raven got up and put a hand on Iggy's wrist

"Oh hey Rae"BB said afraid of being hurt for waking her up

"Raven!"She said getting up for something to eat

"Here I safed you a hotdog"Gazzy said holding it up for her

"Thank you"Raven said eating it

"Are you feeling better?"Angel asked

"Yes thank you for the blanket"

Raven was liking these kids they were polite and kind

"Hey Raven you want to play"Max asked

Cy and BB hid behind the couch which confused alot of the Flock

"Video Games arent my thing but thanks anyways"Raven said as Fang went to go up against her

"Why are they hiding"Gazzy asked

"Cause..."Raven said

"Is that all you got Max"

"Oh bring it Fang"

Where had Raven heard that before

"That sounds so familiar"Raven said getting up to stretch

"So Im thinking we take you guys out to the city"BB said

"Really?"Nudge and Angel asked

"Yeah really?"Max asked shocked

"Yeah we might as well show you around"Robin said"We can all head to our favorite pizza place for lunch"

"Awesome!"The three youngest kids shouted and Total jumped up and down happy

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, Max and Fang's shouts werent as bad as Cy and BB but enough for her

"Iggy would you like to do something?"Raven asked as Angel and Nudge went looking for Star and Gazzy for Robin about explosives

"Well..."He hesitated

"What would you like to do"Raven asked

"Never mind"Iggy said

"He wants to go for some flying"Fang said

"Oh"Raven said"Ill take you to the roof Cy and BB can continue to watch their records get shattered"

Raven's Pov

I led Iggy out onto the roof where he jumped straight into the air. He soared like an angel through the sky and I flew next to him

"You're very graceful when you fly"I said

"Thanks"He said hovering next to wing gently hit my shoulder

"I wish I had wings"I said

"You do?You want to be experimented on?"He asked

"Um I would like wings but I can understand where I went wrong with the experimentation"I said

"Its ok"He said

"So"He asked"The City must be beautiful"

"It is in a way, but there are so many buildings and noise"I said

He smiled and I did too


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST FINSIHED THE THIRD BOOK SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

Raven's Pov

We sat eating lunch, Max and her friends eating more pizza then Cyborg and BB in two that is saying something...

I sat next to Iggy who kept a hand an inch from mine. My heart was fluttering and I was glad that my hood was up so no one could see me blushing.

"So I accidentally gave Cy a virus from a video game and-"

"Not this story again BB"I moaned

"Oh fine Ill tell them about Rorek and Malchior"He said and Cy smacked him upside the head

"What?"Angel asked but Max gave her a 'its a teen drama thing' look

"We dont speak of it"Robin said"And Beastboy just forgot"

"Why dont we tell them about the time BB accidentally had an accident in the common room"I said and everyone but BB burst out laughing

"Not Funny Raven you crossed the line"He said

"No you did"

He was gonna say something when Iggy stood up

"Iggy?"I asked

"Max behind us twenty feet away"He said in a hushed voice

We looked behind us and I suddenly went blind

"My eyes"I shouted going to cover them

"DOCTOR LIGHT" Robin shouted

I blinked and was able to see most of everything and got ready to fight Doctor Light when he blasted me again

"The dark witch shall not stop me today!" He laughed and blasted me again and again and again

I looked up to see him right over me and I could hardly get up.

"Ah crap"I muttered as he fired again

I hit my head on the street and my vision blurred even more

Suddenly I saw a bob of strawberry blonde hair attack Light and he sent one kick and Light was out

"Iggy?"I asked

Iggy's Pov

Ok when Fang explained what was happening to Raven I got mad. Ok so I may have a crush on her...dont judge me!So I swooped in and took out Light Fang and Max were staring at me I knew it. I heard Raven stumble over and I helped her

"Are you ok"I asked

"Peachy,"She said and I helped her walk over to her friends. She was my eyes and I was her balance


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST FINSIHED THE THIRD BOOK SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

Ari's Pov

I stood in the shadows watching...Those Titans were cool...Ok I may be a big bad evil Eraser but IM STILL SEVEN! Either way I want to make sure Max meets her end in my hands! I see Iggy is gonna soon have a girlfriend...but it doesnt matter cause he'll never see her again once I get my hands on them

"Ari report"A Whitecoat called

"Well there with these kids called the Titans"I said explaining them

"Hm..forget the bird kids right now bring me the green one, the alien and the other girl the one with the dark energy powers"

"But Max-"

"Max can wait and wont they come after them to help...it'll bait them over Ari"

"Fine"I grunted

"Good good"He said

_Think before you act Ari you dont have to do this_

Uh that voice again...what does it want now

_Im alittle busy now voice and shut up!You cant control me!_

It was silent and I liked it that way.

"Ill start kidnapping them immediately sir"

"Good good"He said and he was gone

I stared at them, Iggy and that purple haired girl were smiling and Im sure she liked Iggy as much as he liked her...Hm Interesting. This will be fun!

I turned to my comrads and told them the plan

"Kill the other two if we have to but not the bird kids..."I said

Oh Im gonna enjoy watching Max's pretty face turn into one of total shock and fear as I take her new friends from her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST FINSIHED THE THIRD BOOK SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

Angel's Pov

After lunch we spent the rest of the day playing a game called Stank Ball that Cyborg and BB made up...and Iggy took them out in nearly seven seconds of course he didnt aim for Raven and Raven didnt aim for him...From Iggy's thoughts I knew he liked Raven and one of Raven's emotions likes IGGY ALOT...I decided to send Iggy an image of Raven through my mind and I knew he got it cause he smiled a lot. Well afterwards Star wanted to take us to a dance club but since Nudge Gazzy and I are too young we decided on going to the was beautiful and I explained everything to Iggy.

Iggy's Pov

Raven gripped my hand as Angel explained the pier to me and I was smiling.

"So what do we do first"Max asked

"Well BB and I are gonna go on the RollerCoaster"Cy said

"Can we come"Fang said meaning him and Max"Bet you'll barf bfore me"

"Fat chance Fang"She said laughing and they ran off with Cy and BB to go on the RollerCoaster

"So what can we do?"Angel asked

"Here we can go play games"Robin said to the younger ones

"Angel no mind tricks"I said

"Yes sir!"She said and I turned to Raven

"So what do we do?"

"Ferris Wheel?"

"Ok"I said confused

She led me to the Ferris Wheel and we got to sit down...I felt alittle anxious since I was trapped in the seat but Raven explained to me what she was seeing and I felt the wind as we stopped at the top

"So beautiful sight"I asked

"Yep"She said holding my hand

"You know we never really met anyone like you guys"I said

"Well when I came here I never met people like them either"She said

I pictured what she looked like thanks to Angel I knew and I would charish it forever. Suddenly I heard the distant flap of large wings

"Oh no"I muttered"We need to get down now"

"Why"She asked then gasped

"Do you see large wolf human hybrids with wings?"I asked

"Yeah"

"Those are Erasers and they want to either bring us back to the school or tear us to pieces"I said gulping


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST FINSIHED THE THIRD BOOK SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

With Fang Max BB and Cy

BB's Pov

Ok we were on the Vomit Comet...when these furry human hybrids with wings came down and attacked the ride.

Max and Fang shot up and I grabbed Cy turned into a Pterodactly so we could land and the werewolf monsters attacke dus once we landed. Fang and max explained that these were Eraser...and Cy was blasting away at them while I turned into a gorilla and smashed them into one were clumsy fliers which was a good thing for us and Cy called for back up but everyone was strangely busy. Suddenly I was whacked upside the head and just vaguely saw Robin thrown into Fang...My eyesight blurred and I fell to my human knees blacking out.

Max's Pov

I was freaking out inside though I stayed calm, why couldnt these things come after. Robin was thrown into Fang and I saw BB pass out two Erasers wen tto grab him and I did what I could to defend him

"FLOCK REPORT"I shouted

"OVER HERE"Angel and Gazzy shouted taking down three erasers at a time

"RIGHT HERE"Nudge called and I saw Fang so he was good but

"WHERE'S IGGY"I shouted

"With Raven"Angel said making an Eraser fly into the water and two more followed

"Friend Angel you are kicking the butt"Star said heling them up with her alein strength with I found AWESOME.

"Thanks"She said and I tried to keep the Erasers off of BB.

Raven's Pov

They were coming at us as we sat like fools.I floated up and Iggy followed with his wings.I used my powers to shoot them down or throw them away. Iggy kicked one hard in the...area bellow the stomach if you know what I mean. I kicked one in the mouth and then suddenly saw Star on all fours as she was taking another hit and BB past out.

"Iggy?"I called

"Yeah"He said

"Below us...our friends need help"I said when I felt something hard hit my back and I fell a few feet but got back up near Iggy

"Anyone down?"

"yeah BB and Star and Robin's taking a beating...so is Gazzy"I said

"Follow my lead"He said tucking in his wings and diving down.I flew behind him we were almost to the ground when I felt something hard hit my back and I fell the rest of the way. I got up and Iggy with his great senses came to help me

"Iggy...so good to see you..Hello Max"Some one said behind me

Iggy gave a scared yet angry expression and Max growled

"Ari"She snarled as Robin and Cy were tossed to the ground. Gazzy and Fang were pulling off matching black eyes and Angel and Nudge were covered in bruises.

"I'd love to stay and chat Max but I have a job to do"He said and I saw two Erasers grab BB and Star.

Ari whirled on Iggy and as Iggy got into a stance he was kicked in the stomach and was thrown into Max. As I got my feet he kicked me down and was over me.I tried to punch and kick but to stop me he bit my arm just a bit but it was enough to make me scream and he threw me into the wall. My vision blurred and I lost conscinous

Iggy's Pov

I got up when I heard Raven scream

"No...no no no"I muttered as another Eraser threw me down

"See you around Max...and dont worry Iggy Ill take good care of your Raven"Ari laughed and I could tell they were flying away


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST FINSIHED THE THIRD BOOK SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

Iggy'sPov

I was so mad..Raven!NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO she's going to the SCHOOL. I kicked the wall next to me and slmaed my fist on it

"Iggy!Iggy calm down"Max said putting a hand on my shoulder

I turned to her I was sure I was giving her a mad look

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?"I yelled at her

"Iggy we'll get them back but Cyborg and Robin are hurt"Max said and I nodded

We grabbed the two and flew to the twoer and into the Med bay were Max and Fang took care of their injuries and Nudge took care of mine.

"So let me get this straight...those Eraser things kidnapped out friends?"Cy asked

"Yes"Angel said and I kicked the table

"Someone's alittle mad"Fang and Robin teased

"Ya think?"I muttered

"Iggy likes someone"Angel said and I swear she was getting it later

Raven'sPov

I woke up in the back of a truck,my mouth tapped shut and I was tied up. Star and BB were still out and everything !Oh please please let him be doors open and Ari came in smiling at me evily

"Hello Raven"He said

I wanted to tell him that if he dares touches my friends I'll send him to-well you get it

"Dont worry Raven you're going to a safe place...a place where people will learn about you"

My eyes widened...Iggy told me about the school what they did...NO! I cant go there!I CANT

"Dont worry Raven, its not so bad after all they made me an Eraser and look at how well that turned out"

I was suddenly very scared and begged that Iggy would just appear and save us with our friends. I looked at BB and Star, they were both naive and innocent they cant handle the School any more then Angel could.

"You three will be safe there"Ari said and so badly did I want to beat him to a pulp"And dont worry Iggy will be joining you soon"

What did that mean?Ari got up and walked away and suddenly the truck went into motion hitting a large bump and hitting my head. I closed my eyes as my head made contact and I cringed as my heade kept hitting the floor...Please please let this be a nightmare

Fang's Pov

Robin and Cy were limping but would be ok the next day. Or so they say...but Iggy was real mad.

"I cant believe I let that happen"He muttered while Max was talking to Cy and Robin, well telling them about the Erasers. Angel and Gazzy were napping and Nudge was watching National Geographics, the we were on the roof

"Iggy please stop blaming yourself"I said checking my blog

"How can I?"He said"How could I let Ari-"

"Iggy we're going to save them!"I said starting to type

"What are you typing?"

"Im telling the kids of the world what these jerks just did"

"Didnt Robin say there were other Titans?"

"Yeah that the WhiteCoats dont know about...Im hoping he calls them to help kick butt"

"We'd be slowed down"Iggy said

I heard Max coming over with Robin and Cy

"Ok we got a plan"Max said sitting next to me

"We're getting our friends back"Robin said"We're coming with you"

"How?"

"I have the Tcar and Rob has the R Cycle..."

"We can fly above them"Max said

"From what Max said I take it that BB and Star wont last it a day and Raven...well we dont know about Raven"Cy said

Iggy was silent and I put a hand on his shoulder

"She controls her emotions, but she isnt invincible"

"So why not leave now"

"Iggy Gazzy and the kids are in bad shape so are Rob and Cy, Max and I are in conditions just like that your the only one who might be somewhat ok"I said

"Fine we leave tomorrow"Iggy said and sauntered off to the door...the poor guy


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST FINSIHED THE THIRD BOOK SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

Beastboy's Pov

Uh...man do I have a headache...wait this isnt the Med Bay or my Room?This place is far cleaner and a brighter White then the Med Bay. But what is this place

"Hey"

I turned to see Raven looking at me sleepily

"Raven?"I asked"Where are the-"

"Shh dont wake Star I dont know where the others are...but I think they are still at the Tower"She said

"Where are we?"

"The School"She said her voice laced with sleepiness

"The School?"

"Iggy told me about it...this place he said its a place beyond awful...a place where their very nightmares come from"

"Raven how long have you been up?"

"For a while...I wanted to be up incase they came in for...experiments to protect you guys"She said

"Rae go to sleep Ill watch"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"I said

Raven began to slowly fall asleep and I stared at the Ceiling...when Star wakes she'll be so upset. I wonder if the others are coming?

Max's Pov

I helped Cy load everything into the car and got Angel, Nudge and Total settled in the back

"All good?"I asked

"Yep"Total said

"Man Im never gonna get use to a talking dog"Cy said

"Yeah he's pretty special...AND ANNOYING"I said and closed the door Iggy Fang and I would be flying and Gazzy had begged to ride with Robin on the R cycle.

"Ok you good Gazzy"I asked

"Lets RIDE"He shouted and Robin pulled out of the garage next was Cy and then we flew after them

"Ok so far I say we get in break those three out, kick some Eraser and Whitecoat butts and get out"I said

"Yeah but for all we know they could have buffed up security"

"Yeah by more Erasers"I said and i realized that Iggy was ahead of us

"Yo Iggy you ok"I called but he didnt answer

"He's upset about Raven"Fang whispered

"Yeah I guessed that"I said

Raven's Pov

I woke to the sick smell of antiseptic...Star was up and I guess Beastboy explained to her since she looked at me scared.

"Ok stay calm"I said looking at them"Im sure they are coming to rescue us"

"Hello"

I turned to see Ari grinning a savage smile

"What do you want"I snarled

"The WhiteCoats will be seeing you in an hour..."He said"Just wanted to make sure you're still here"

"Well dont worry we wont be here long"BB said

"Oh Im afraid your mistaken"Ari said with a vicious smile

"What do you mean?"Star asked

"My WhiteCoat friends arent letting you leave ever!"He said

"We'll see about that"I said"Now run along little doggy you're gonna miss your flee bag"

Ari growled and Im sure that got under his skin and he sauntered off

"Nice one Rae"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST **Began the Fourth Book **SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

Iggy's Pov

We were flying(driving for the youngerkids) all morning when around 1 oclock Cy called us on a communicator he gave Max to come down cause they found a Diner and the younger kids were hungry. So after doing a quick search Fang and Max helped led the others inside while Cy got us seats. While we sat in the back big booth and looked over the menu or in My case have food whispered in my ear we ordered. Flapjack BLT's Lemonades, Chili and Soup. We were afraid of getting busted because of NewYork but the people knew Cy and Rob and werent asking questions

"You guys must be famous"Gazzy said

"Well sortof"Robin answered

"Heck When Rob and Star go on dates they cant escape the Papparrazzi"Cy laughed

We soon got out food and began to eat. I was eating a BLT with mustard and about seven trays of fries while Nudge sat on my left scarving down soup and Gazzy across from me ate Chili.

"So glad Im not riding with Gazzy"I said and Max knew what I meant

"Rob...Im so sorry but you might want to trust me when I say BREATHE THROUGH YOUR MOUTH"Max said while Gazzy laughed

"Sheesh Gazzy anymore Beans and you could blow enough gas for a bomb"Fang said when I heard the slightest sound of a wolf foot scraping the ground and a musky wolf smell. Now this isnt Total this is the smell of-

"Max Boxing at Nine"I said in code and she turned to see a few Erasers

"Rob..."Max said whipsering to him and Rob placed the money on the table

"Ok Fang Iggy get the kids out of here, Robin you and Cy get to the cars"Max said as we suddenly leapt into action Max kicking an Eraser in the tender spot and everyone ran out the exit. Fang pushed me out as Max came running and I followed the foosteps of Nudge and Angel and Total.

"IN IN IN"Cy shouted shoving the girls in with Total and Gazzy jumped on the R cycle.

"LETS GO"Robin called and I jumped up with Max and Fang and flew after the cars. I heard some Erasers unfold their wings

"Yo Max the Uglies are beginning to take off"I shouted and felt something ram into me grabbed my shoulders

"Ari has a message for you...you're girlfriend dies tomorrow"He said and I kicked him in the jaw and threw him into another on. Anger was pumping into my blood. Raven couldnt die...those WhiteCoats dont kill people until they become useless...and when is she my girlfriend?Im not complaining about that but-

"Come on Iggy"Fang shouted and I followed anger probably showing on my face.

"Iggy are you ok?"Max asked

"Peachy"I growled

Star's Pov

I whimpered as several Scientist came forward towards me. Raven said that we shouldnt give in but Im beyond scared. So far all I've done for the past two hours was run on a superfast tread mill I couldnt keep up to and would rather fly but kept running. When I would start to stop they shocked me. They did the same to a human BB and Raven. Oh I hope our friends hurry...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST **Began the Fourth Book **SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

Raven's Pov

I was suddenly yanked off the treadmill and we were dragged back to our little room and were thrown in and fell to our knees tired.

"You ok?"I asked

"Yes Friend"Star wimpered

"Im ok"BB said

"Iggy wasnt lying this place is awful"I said when a few WhiteCoats came in with Ari and about four more Erasers

"Hello"One said and I moved inbetween Star and BB.

"What do you want"BB snarled

"We just wanted to ask questions"Another said

"Yes"The others agreed

"Look...the male he's green"One pointed out and I could tell BB wanted to murder him

"NO shit Captain Obvious"He said

"How did you become Green"Another asked

"Oh you know my parents let me play around radioactive slug alot"He said

"Really?"

"No you morons!I aint telling you"He shouted

"What makes you so special?"A female whitecoat asked Star

"I can stuff 45 jellybeans into my mouth"She said innocently and I nodded to her

"We meant like super wise"

"Oh it is Super"She said

"We meant oh never mind"One said and then they turned to me.

"Why do you have purple eyes and hair"One asked

"Cause stupid Im wearing contacts and died my hair this way"

"What makes you so special?"Another aske

Besides being the Spawn of Trigon...hm there are so many things

"What makes you so priviledged to ask"I snarled and Ari grabbed me by the neck

"Answer them"He snarled

"Not in a million years"I spat

"From what I saw...I know they are lying"Ari said letting me go

"Like we'll give in though"BB said

"We will never obey you"Star agreed

"Oh you will"One said stepping forward

"You'll have to make us!"I snarled

"You little brats have no idea who you're messing with"He said and everyone but Ari said

He stepped over and pinned me to the wall

"Let me go"I snarled

"Listen to the Whitecoats"

"Why should I"

"Cause if you dont Ill kill your friends and Iggy"He snarled and I stare at him shocked

"Go to Hell"I whispered

"Meet you there"He said and left

Max's Pov

We were cruising through the ozone, it was maybe five thirty and I spotted some woods we could crash in.

"You Rob Cy found some woods meet us there"I said and we landed. Iggy slumpted against the tree as Fang and I waited.

We were all together and after eating our little barbeque of hotdogs the Flock camped in the trees while Cy and Rob took the ground.

I stayed up for a long time while everyone slept and I felt someone perch on my branch

"Still up"

"Yeah"I said looking at Fang

"Dont worry we'll save them"He said

"I know"I said as he sat across from me

"Its not your fault"He said reading my mind

"I know...but I feel like it should be"

"Its not Max"

"But you heard that Eraser Fang...Raven dies in the morning"

"That could be a lie..Raven is probably one of the most valuable person they ever studied"

"Sadly yes"

Fang moved me to his lap and I didnt protest I put my head on his shoulder

"What if that was true...Iggy really likes her"

"Max dont say that...remember with Angel"

"Yeah but Iggy would hate me forever about this...we all loved Angel and knew she would be strong for as long as possible they dont know what its like in the School"I said

"Raven BB and Starfire will be find...they fight Villians almost everyday"

"Yeah but-"

Fang placed a kiss on my lips to shut me up

"Dont worry about it...I have faith in you"

I smiled and gave him a kiss

"Thanks"I said snuggling up against him

"No problem"He said giving me a kiss on the forehea and we fell asleep


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST **Began the Fourth Book **SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

Gazzy'sPov

I woke up in the tree to see Robin and Cy making breakfast.I flew down and stared at the bacon and eggs

"YUM"I said when I looked up to see Max and Fang still asleep on the same branch

"Hey Robin...got a camera"I asked

"Here"He said and I took a picture

"Oh this is gold"I said as Nudge landed next to me with Angel and Total

"On the count of three"I said

"One...Two...THREE"I said

"MAX AND FANG SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G"We sang loudly causing them to jump

"Real mature"Fang said

"Yeah...I expected more from you Total"Max said since Total is the most mature of us some times

"Its worth it"Total said snacking on some bacon

"Uh"Iggy said landing next to Robin and started to eat some bacon

"We should be maybe a few hours away"Max said eating some eggs

"Good"Iggy said

"Someone's a ray of sunshine"Cy said sarcastically

"Yeah"I said sitting next to him"I know what'll make you feel better"

"What"He asked

"Making a few bombs to use to blow that place into SMITHERINS"I said raising my arms for emphasis

"Maybe"Iggy said with a small smile

Raven's Pov

I woke up to see BB and Star staring at some gross looking slop

"What is that stuff"I asked

"They said they'd give us REAL food when we begin to get cooperative"BB said as Star stared at the food

"Of course"I said when the doors flew open

"Come on"Ari snarled and yanked BB and Star up

"What"I shouted getting ready to kick Ari's butt

"Oh dont worry Raven...they'll be seeing you next these two are just gonna have some fun"Ari said as his friends dragged them out.

Great Im alone, and for all I know Star and BB could be tortured or force to do awful things. Suddenly the room began to get filled with water and I climbed onto one of our metal beds.

"Great"I said

Of course...putting me in danger so I have to use my powers...STAR BB!

"I WONT COOPERATE"I shouted and the water filled faster. Flashbacks of what Terra did to get rid of me flashed before my eyes...That wont happen again...I know that but my instincts began to make me anxious to use my powers

The water was coming to my knees and I started to get nervous...I cant use my powers...but if I dont Ill drown. The water was to my waist now...man now I really wish I was like Angel who could BREATHE underwater.

"I WONT DO IT"I shouted when the water was up to my torso. Oh no...What to do?

BB's Pov

I was trapped in a room with nothing an the minute they close the doors the walls began to close in. There was an opening just apove me but I had to turn into a fly or kangaroo to make it. Oh I know Raven said to try and not to use my powers but...Im ABOUT TO DIE! Time's ticking away...I was starting to get scared and I didnt know what to do.

Star's Pov

Oh dear oh dear...I am stuck in a room and I sadly cant escape without using my powers. Several robots were surrounding me and I didnt want to use my powers. Friend Raven told us not to use them...But...But-

Iggy's Pov

We were flying through the air and I knew we were getting close. Max and Fang were talking urgently and I think still embarrassed about what happened earlier. I think it was hilarious. I kept thinking of what that Eraser said and I felt dread whell up inside of me. She cant die...not now!

"Iggy!"Max said and I turned towards her

"Yes oh great leader"I said

"When we get there your gonna be ok with everything right?"Max asked knowing how I was feeling right now

"Ill be fine the minute we break those guys out!"I said and knew Max and Fang were worried...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST **Began the Fourth Book **SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

_Raven's Pov_

_ The water was to my waist now...man now I really wish I was like Angel who could BREATHE underwater._

_"I WONT DO IT"I shouted when the water was up to my torso. Oh no...What to do?_

_BB's Pov_

_I was trapped in a room with nothing an the minute they close the doors the walls began to close in. There was an opening just apove me but I had to turn into a fly or kangaroo to make it. Oh I know Raven said to try and not to use my powers but...Im ABOUT TO DIE! Time's ticking away...I was starting to get scared and I didnt know what to do._

_Star's Pov_

_Oh dear oh dear...I am stuck in a room and I sadly cant escape without using my powers. Several robots were surrounding me and I didnt want to use my powers. Friend Raven told us not to use them...But...But-_

* * *

Raven's Pov

I sat on the floor completely soaked, my hair in clumbs from the water and I had my knees drew to my chest like I did when I was little. BB and Star were thrown in and Star was trying not to cry.

"Why are you wet?Why is this ROOM wet"BB asked

"What happened to you guys"I asked changing the subject

"Left me in a room with the walls closing in...only way out was to use my Im sorry but I had to turn into a fly to get out"

"I was in a room with robots...I had to fight my way out or else...Im so sorry Friend"Star said

"Dont be...its wet in here cause they tried to drown me Instincts kicked in and I had to use them"I said

"Now they know something"BB said sitting next to me

"And they will never let us leave"Star said sitting on my other side

"My head is killing me"I muttered

"Meditate"BB said

"Cant..."

"Why not Friend"

"Cause what if they try something else...I wouldnt put it past them"I said

"I miss our friends"Star murmured

"I miss playing videogames with Fang"BB said

I kept my eyes to the floor when the door opened and two big Eraser arms dragged me got ready to pounce but I gave him a look and told him it would be ok. They dragged me out of the room down the hall and into a room I never saw before. I was strapped to the table and they placed a collar on my neck

"If you misbehave you will be shocked"A Whitecoat said

"Really?"I said pretending to be naive and suddenly they placed something small and round on my head

"What are you doing?"I screamed trying to use my powers when I was shocked

"Experimentation on the mind...we want to see your memories"Someone said"Maybe see how well you do in your own nightmares without being able to wake up"

"We might twist your memories see if you believe what we feed you"Another said and a man came up to me placing one of those mask for sleep gas on my mouth

"Im so sorry"He whispered"Max will come"

I was going into a sleepy haze and I let three words escape my mouth behind the mask

"I miss Iggy"

* * *

**I was standing in Nevermore and everything had gone crazy. Timid was screaming her head off, Happy wasnt smiling and was running around screaming her head off. Rude and Anger were both for once silent and actually shaking alittle from fear. Love was in tears and Wisdom was muttering old thing under her breathe like Ella the Harpy from Heroes of Olympus. Intelligence came up to me and asked what MY NAME was. She didnt know how to read her books! But Fear was going BALLISTIC! She was running around firing the powers she controlled at random things, she was screaming her head off and the crows were suddenly everywhere cawwing and saying"RUN RUN!THE MEMORIES ARE BEING INFULTRATED". I was praying that this whole thing was unexpected and that the machine on my head had suddenly broke. But then I would be awake wouldnt I?**

**"RAVEN!"Happy said running to me**

**"Happy whats happening"**

**"The memories...some are being looked at...some things are being placed in..its-its-its"**

**She and the rest of Nevermore vanished leaving me hanging in empty space for a moment before I landed in the worst place ever. I was soon stuck in Titans Tower in Lock Down**

**"ROBIN?CYBORG"I called when I looked was the hallway just outside the basement...the same spot Cy suddenly vanished**

**"No..no no no"I said and was suddenly running to the elevator **

**"No..no this cant be the memory"I said remembering just how guilty and how scared I had been**

**I was in the Elevator and everything from before came to play**

**"NO!"I screamed banging on the door"LET ME OUT! I AM SCARED!I AM"**

* * *

Cy's Pov

We were standing in the woods infront of a high wired fence to the school. It was a regular science facilty looking building but Eraser's were scoping the area.

"So I say we just bust in"Gazzy said"Iggy and I made some new bombs that'll help...and Cy helped too"

Ok the idea that this Eight year and Fourteen year old are always carrying bombs with them for anything is both cool and Scary. Robin gave me an old grenade he said was broken..I had it and helped the Gasman turn it into his own bomb earlier. He was cute but definitely deadly. And boy can he rip one...but anyways I watched as Max and Fang pondered that and Iggy shifted from foot to foot nervously like Robin

"Calm down the two of you we'll get them back"Ok I know Rob and Star are in a relationship but I dont know about Raven and Iggy yet but I can guess where its going

"Yeah I like that Gazzy"Nudge said

"But how do Rob and I get across"I asked

"Ram the gate?"Total asked

"Um..."I wasnt sure if I wanted to smash the TCAR into that...but

"THE TCARS Sonic cannon!"I said remembering and then felt sad...Raven always helped me work on the Tcar since we rebuilt it together


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST **Began the Fourth Book **SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

_Ok where did we leave off...aw yes Raven was hooked up to a dream machine like thingy...Star and BB are stuck in the room now lets continue_

Max's Pov

We flew over the fence and could see the TCAR turning to go ram the gate Robin behind Cy. Erasers looked up and aimed their weapons. But sadly they didnt reach up to our height. I looked to Gazzy and Iggy who were making their way towards a part of the building they thought would be the best way to enter. Suddenly I saw a blinding blue light from below and the Tcar started to run into Erasers

"TAKE THAT YOU NO GOOD STINKING WANNABE DOGS"Cy shouted

I smiled and Total grumpled

"Oh calm down he meant those stinking Erasers"I said

"I know"He muttered and then I heard the extra flap of wings

"LOOK OUT WE GOT COMPANY"I called kicking an Eraser where it HURT. I then kicked another in the chin sending his head back and causing him to forget to flap. Iggy and Fang were back to back while Gazzy was letting loose on these suckers with punches and kicks Robin taught him. Im so Proud right know. Nudge just kicked one in the sensitive spot and karate chopped the space between the wings...Ooh that had to hurt! And Angel she was kicking and punching and using her great gift to make these suckers drop down like hard rocks! It was scary but something wonderful!

"FANG IGGY TWO SUCKERS ON YOU LEFT AND THREE ON YOUR RIGHT"I called as I was slammed into Gazzy.

"Hey"He said protesting

"Sorry little guy"I said and I soon realized that I havent seen Total

"TOTAL!"I called

"over here"I heard as he held on to the ankle of one ugly Eraser and as I kicke that one away I grabbed the dog

"You know sometimes I worry"I said to him

"You do love me!"He said making me roll my eyes

"DUCK AND COVER" Gazzy shouted and the Flock shot straight up as a part of the school exploded from one of his new bombs.

"EVERYONE IN!"I shouted and we dove in before the Eraser's could blink.

Ah the School...Just like I remember and so much try to forget but enough of that

"Getting anything"I asked Angel

"Um...sortof"She said and we followed her down the hall around two corners and at a door

"BEASTBOY STAR"I shouted an kicked the door in to be hugged to death

"STAR CANT BREATHE"I said

"Thank goodness you found us...this place is beyond awful"BB said

"Where's Raven"I asked realizing Iggy was gonna freak

"They took her out...they-"

"We'll find her"I said and Iggy formed clenched fist

"WE'LL FIND HER"I said sternly

"Do you know where"I asked

"No"Star said

"Ok Fang Gazzy Nudge get these guys out of here"I said

"Can you fight"Fang asked

"We'll be fine...we fought worse"BB said Star nodding

"Ok Iggy Angel Total and I will look for Raven GO"I said and we split up running down seperate ways

"Angel look for her thoughts"I said as we ran down the halls

"Ok"She said and Total stopped

"TOTAL"I shouted hearing WhiteCoats coming and Erasers too

"I KNOW WHERE SHE IS"He said and raced off a stray hallway and naturally we followed

We stopped at the secon door on the Right and Iggy neatly took it off the hinges with one kick. And I gasped

She was chained to a hard metal bed with a knock out mask on which I quickly had Guickly removed a strange skinny headband on with wires hooked to it and stuff.

"Careful!"Angel said and I slowly unhooked it

_CareFul Max...she's in a nightmare_

_'_Welcome Back Voice'I thought as I tossed the headband asides. Iggy helped me unhook her

"Uh...guys?"She muttered and turned to look at Iggy

"Iggy?"She asked as he gathered her up in his arms

"Its ok Raven we'll get you out"He said when the door burst open with Erasers and Whitecoats

"Well didnt I tell you they come"A Whitecoat said to Ari

"Yeah"Ari said"And now I have two play toys"

He must have meant me and...RAVEN?

"Good luck getting her Ari"Iggy said pressing something into my hands...A BOMB?

"Oh really Iggy"Ari said kicking him in the sensitive area he cringed and doubled over and suddenly Raven was shocked.

"What did you do!"I shouted

"Shock"Ari said grabbing Angel

"ANGEL"I shouted as a WhiteCoat shocked Raven again

"Just give him Raven and I promise you he'll give you back Angel"Jeb said and I glared at him. THE TRAITOR

"Oh really"I spat and I came up with a plan

"Iggy"I said

"What"He protested

"Do it"I said"Put her down and back away"

He hesitantly did it and Angel was thrown to me while Ari went to reach for Raven

"HEADS UP"I shouted throwing the Bomb into the ceiling and used my body to protect Angel. Ari backed away and Iggy protected Total and Raven. The explosiion came and went with debris and dust everywhere.

"UP AND AWAY"I shouted grabbing Total as Iggy grabbed Raven and we flew up to see BB and Star helping to take down some Erasers.

"TO THE TCAR"I ordered and we flew over to it

Iggy's Pov

I landed near the car and opened the car door where Total jumped in and laid Raven down. I suddenly fell back, the door suddenly shut and I was on my back

"You really are foolish" Ari growled as he pinned me. Man his breathe stinks!

"Oh"I said struggling

"You cant hide her from them forever Iggy...she might be more valuable then you guys"He said when suddenly I was free and ran to open the door.

"Come on!"Total shouted as I jumped in closed the door and moved Raven to my lap gently as the others quickly made a break for it. The car swerved and I heard Robin behind us

"Total talk to me"I said"How's she doing"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST **Began the Fourth Book **SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

Total's Pov

Oh how do I tell him this? You must be very sensitive with these kids

"She's breathing slowly but steady, she out cold but looks like she's having a nightmare or something"I said"So awful"

"TOTAL"He shouted at me

"ok ok"I said"Sorry"

He looked down at her running a hand through her hair.

"Please be ok"He muttered oh the POOR KID

Max's Pov

We were flying away from the School no Eraser's following and the cars below us stopped so we landed

"Iggy!"I said seeing him and Total lie Raven down on the ground fingering something around her neck

"Theres a collar"Iggy whispered"She's getting shocked...I could feel her slight jumps"

"We got to get it off"I said but I dont know how to do that

"Iggy can you think of anything"

"Alittle but Cy has to help"He said and Cy came over helping Iggy

Cy'sPov

This collar was simple to break but one wrong move and Raven would be electricute something ten times more powerful then a lightning bolt.

"Ok Iggy we need to break this but if the wires break away its bad"I said as he fingered it

"There's something back here"He said and I looked at the had all these tiny buttons and something like a control panel

"A control Panel if I can get in maybe we can break the collar"I said Iggy helped me break the code and we got it off where I crushed it to pieces

Iggy'sPov

I held Raven in my lap as Cy destroyed the collar She seemed so out of it

"So where do we go now"Nudge asked

"GO?"Robin asked

"Cant stay with you guys...they'll just come back"Max said sadness in her voice"Sorry we brought them to you"

"Dont be...we're always finding a way to get in trouble"Beastboy said

"I was thinking Alaska"Fang said

"Dude its freezing cold!"Max said

"And save"He added

"I say we go to Oregon"Gazzy said

"Ohio"

"Mexico!"

"Woah woah woah"Max said"One at a time...why dont we try to figure it out as soon as we help Beastboy Star and Raven"

"Robin?"BB said

"Yeah?"

"They know our powers...they almost drowned Raven"He said and I looked down at the girl in my lap

"They'll pay for that"Cy said as I absently stroked her hair and felt her move

"Ugh...where are we"Raven asked

"Raven! We got out of the school"Beastboy said

"This isnt some fake memory is it?"She asked

"No"I said"Why?"

"Thats all I went through...my worst memories and nightmares...they added things"She said shivering and I put my arm around her for comfort HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO HER?

"What did they add?"Beastboy asked

Raven shivered again at the memories that arent hers

"I think maybe we should get going, before the Erasers catch up"I said as we got up

"Where to?"Robin asked Max

"I say we head North alittle"

"Ooh can we go to Vegas"Gazzy asked and then I heard someone hit him over the head

"NO"Max said

"But Max"Gazzy argued

"TOO MANY PEOPLE"Max argued

And then we were off

Beastboy's Pov

I decided to sit in the car with Iggy Total and Raven. While Raven had fallen asleep against Iggy I turned into a puppy sitting on Star's lap. Did I mention she was in the car too?We were all tired and I just stared out the window as Star dosed off. Suddenly the car was suddenly jerked to a stop and my puppy eyes were wide open looking at Cy.

"Calm down...we need to hit up a campsite"He said and he started to get out of the car. I ran out his door before he closed it and turned back

"Wait what?"I asked confused

"Its about seven"Robin said"I say we send some people into the town not far from here get some food and then come back"

I stared at him confused

"We're in Oregon I think"He said and I just fell onto the grass.

Ok we were in the woods, a camp site really. I was too tired to care and just stared at the trees while Robin and Fang went to get Pizza


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST **FINISHED the Fourth Book **SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

Fang's Pov

Robin and I entered the Pizzaria and ordered the pizza. I hung back in the shadows while Robin ordered

"Wont be ready for fifteen minutes"He said coming over and sat on one of the benches outside

"So.."I said

"So...whats it like Flying"Robin asked

"Its amazing...Its like Being Free"I said"Whats it like"

"What do you mean?"

"Being normal"

Robin laughed

"Im not even close to normal"He said

"Well your more normal then Beastboy"I said

"Im a Fifteen year old guy who lives in a Giant T Shaped Tower and Fights Bad guys Everyday not even going to school"

"Good point"I said

I did a quick scan and saw what I'd call a suspicious guy come over and looked at Robin

"You know...I need to go to the restrooms Ill be right back"I said hurrying over to the bathrooms and two other suspicious guys followed ten feet away. I did a quick look to see no one else was in here and hid in a stall where I slowly expanded my wings. I heard the door open two sets of feet and soon the stall door was kicked open and two ugly erasers.

"Hello Boys"I said and the left one lunged.I jumped up and slammed my feet on its skull sending its face straight into the toilet.

I folded my wings in as I flipped and shoved my feet against the seonds once back using it to spring off and send him into the other guy. Him falling into his friend just about got a head stuck in a toilet. I quickly kept my wings folded against my back and ran out the door as toiet water splashed everywhere. I quickly slowed down and saw that Robin had our pizza's

"Ready?"He asked

"Yeah"I said almost ready to shove him out the door

Beastboy's Pov

I was still lying in the grass when Max came over

"What are you doing?"She asked

"Just...resting"I said

Soon the Pizza came and I sprang up running for a box

"Yeah just resting"Gazzy laughed getting some pizza

"Dude MEAT LOVERS"I shouted

"Come on BB...you saw it coming"Robin said as I glared at the box and the meat Lovers. Fang turned to Max

"Ran into two Erasers at the Pizza Place..."

"YOU DID?"Robin asked

"In the Bathroom...one got a facefull of toilet water anyways...I say we eat and leave"Fang said

"Aw!"Gazzy and I whined

"Sorry guys"Max said"But I rather we didnt get into more trouble"

I grumbled about how this wasnt fair and headed into the Tcar eating my slice of Pizza. Star came to sit next to me and Raven sat next to Cy. Suddenly we drove off with Robin driving next to us and our new Bird Friends above us.

Raven's Pov

I clenched the seat nervously muttering my chant under my breathe. I didnt want to go back...I honestly didnt. I've never been this scare since well the End of the World. I looked up to the sky seeing Iggy up there when I saw darker shadows. No no no no please please please be a few planes or-

The Tcar gave a violent shook as somethiing heavy landed on the hood of the car. Staring at me through the windsheild was a big ugly eraser. Shit!

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS"I threw him off the car hard but something heavy landed on the roof and a hand broke through an inch from my face


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:DONT OWN STORY OR SHOW I JUST **BOUGHT THE FIFTH BOOK **SO DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME

Max's Pov

I was currently flying a few hundred feet in the air following my friends as a BUNCH OF STINKING ERASERS started nailing on us. As I kicked one hard in the stomach and recieved a punch to the face Iggy and Gazzy flew back to back finging some bombs everywhere. How do they do it?

_MAX!_

'What voice?'

_MAX LOOK DOWN! LOOK DOWN NOW!_

Now normally we bird kids NEVER look down during a fight but I took the chance and saw three erasers on Cy's car. OH MAN! I was suddenly kicked extremely hard in the stomach and was caught by my LEAST favorite Eraser

"Hello Max"

"Ari...I see you still refuse to brush your teeth"I said struggling

"Now now Max lets be civil"He snarled and then put the tip of a gun to me head.

"Anyone comes to help you your brains splatter"He said

"MAX!"Fang shouted

"FANG Dont come closer! All of you dont come closer"I shouted, I wasnt dumb I knew Ari would do it but it wouldnt be good for him the kids or MYSELF

"Now all of you land real quietly and surrender"Ari said

"Um...I dont think so"I said acting innocent. The best thing about the communicator was that its like another little bomb. Pressing the self destruct button I forced it in Ari's mouth and took off as far and as fast as I could towards the little ones grabbing Angel and Gazzy in giant hugs and Fang grabbed Nudge and Iggy as Ari struggled to get rid of the new bomb. He threw it at one of the other Erasers as it exploded causing that one to be well...possibly an exploded mess we never stay to see. Soaring down we hurried to the TCar as two erasers for flung away by Raven's Magic. The one still on reached into the car and started lifting the purple haired girl out of the car mouth covered so she cant speak. She gave a pleading look as a second one came from behind the car and ripped the doors open grabbing Beastboy.

"NO!"Star shouted blasting the Eraser away

"Angel?"I called

"Angel!"I shouted not getting a response and turned around and around

"ANGEL"I shouted

Where is she? How did she-

"Looking for her?"Ari asked holding a sleeping Angel in his arms

"ANGEL"Gazzy cried but Fang held him back

"Now lets be good boys and girls and let me take you back to the school"Ari said

"N-no way"Nudge said but she was shaking

"If you dont come then Angel dies"He hissed placing his large paw over her nose and mouth

"NO!"I shouted but an Eraser held me back"ANGEL!"

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS"

* * *

Raven's Pov

_Raven please...help!_

ANGEL!

I looked up to see her about to be suffocated to death by Ari and lost control of my anger. I flung the Erasers away from me and levitated up in the air

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS"I shouted my powers grabbing all of the Erasers including Ari and making them let the others go. My eyes were red and I threw the Erasers hard to the ground, so hard they had to have broken a wing. I blinked to see a pterotactyl gently holding and placing the little girl in Max's arms. I anded softly to the ground as did the bird kids and Beastboy.

"Are you ok did they hurt you?"Iggy asked hands on my shoulders

"Im fine..."I said wanting to give a small smile.

Robin and Cy came over to check the damage

"My baby!"Cy cried"MY POOR SWEET BABY"

"Dont worry Cy we'll fix it"I said putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Come on we better keep moving"Max said

BB would carry Cy as a pterotactyl while Star rode with Robin in the R Cycle. The rest of us were flying and I stayed close to Iggy


End file.
